


Fictober18 #19 - “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, arrow season 2, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Tiny ficlet set in Season 2 when Oliver returns to the foundry one night to face a very upset Felicity.





	Fictober18 #19 - “Oh please, like this is the worst I have done.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

“Oh please, like this is the worst I have done!” Oliver tried to defend himself as Felicity looked him up and down surveying his injuries. Truthfully, he thought she was checking him out, he kind of liked it.

 

“Stop looking so proud. Coming back to me in this shape is nothing to be proud of.” Felicity walked over to grab the med cart.

 

Oliver took his seat on the table. This was a nightly event for them. He wasn’t so sure why Felicity seemed so upset about it tonight. He waited for her to blast him with her loud voice. Instead, she motioned for him to take his shirt off.

 

Oliver shirtless was a sight to behold. Stop it, Felicity had to remind herself she was mad so now was not the time to ogle. She began to disinfect the shallow cuts, she heard Oliver hiss. “Does that hurt?” She heard him moan in reply. “Good. Maybe next time you won’t take such unnecessary risks. You are not a cat. You only have one life, you know that right?”

 

Okay, now Oliver was confused. This is what he does every night - she supports him. Oliver waits until she’s finished bandaging him before turning to her. “Clearly, we need to talk. Unnecessary risks?”

 

“Oliver, you turned off your coms! I was trying to reach you, to warn you, to let you know…” Felicity had to turn away. It was by sheer luck that Oliver wasn’t attacked. She could see his little green dot on her screen then eight heat signatures headed right for him. When he didn’t respond she’d never been so scared in her life.

 

“Hey,” Oliver put his hand on Felicity’s shoulder, turning her to face him. “I’m here. I’m fine. I’m sorry, I scared you. Honestly, I didn’t turn my coms off. I would never do that. I want you to be able to reach me.” Felicity was visibly shaken. He didn’t like, he had no idea what to do. She was always the strong one. But now. 

 

Felicity bit her lip to keep from crying, she knew it wasn’t working. She turned away. “It’s alright. I just thought…” She walked back to her computers, picked up her bag, walking for stairs as quickly as she could. She needed to get out of her. He was going to figure it out. Great job of hiding your feelings, Smoak.

 

Oliver moved as soon as he realized she going to bolt. “Hey, wait, please. Are you okay? Is there anything I can do. I really am sorry.” Oliver half wished Digg hadn’t taken the night off, he always knew the right thing to say. The last thing Oliver ever wanted to do was hurt Felicity.

 

“You had to do that didn’t you?” Felicity turned to Oliver tears streaming down her face. “Ask if I’m okay? For future reference, that is the question to ask someone who is trying to keep it together!”

 

Oliver did the only thing he could think of, he pulled Felicity into his arms. He held her tight around the waist while rubbing up and down her back. “Shh. It’s okay to be upset. I’m just really sorry this happened. We’ll double check the coms before we head out each. Tomorrow we can establish a backup for what to do if the coms go down. This won’t happen again. I can’t imagine what I would have done if the situation had been reversed.”

 

Felicity wanted to stay cocooned in Oliver’s arms forever but she knew she had to go. She didn’t want to overstay her welcome. Felicity began to pull back, only when she did that Oliver pulled her closer.

 

“One more minute,” Oliver mumbled in her ear. Having Felicity in his arms was perfection. He was sorry for the reason but he loved holding her so much that he was being selfish. He kissed the top of her head. God, he loved this woman. Finally, he released her.

 

Felicity looked up at Oliver with puffy eyes from the tears. “I should head home. I’ll see you at the office.”

 

Oliver nodded, watching as she made her way up the foundry steps.


End file.
